Lonely In Your Nightmare
by vmbrocca
Summary: Zoro wakes her up from a horrifying dream that was a replay of her childhood trauma. There is no way she can hide now, or lie to him, Zoro knows theres something wrong and although he's not the type to get in others business he can't help but care about her. No matter how much that means stepping out his 'comfort zone' to help her out. ZoroxOC. Fuller summery inside.


. . . . . . .

**A/N: **It's been a long time since I posted anything on fanfiction,

and after I finished writting this scene, I had to upload it.

This is just a sweet one-shot moment between Zoro and my oc,

and I thought I'd put it up since my accounts been kinda dead... xD.

. . . . . . .

**Rated T **for some language, and minor suggestive adult themes.

. . . . . . .

**Summary: First (**First I should give you a bit of back story.)

One week prior to this, in the one piece story line in between the Thriller Bark arc and Saobody Archipelogo arc, the Straw Hat pirates haved on an island. Things always seem to happen to a certain green haired swordsmen any where he goes, and to his at first dismay he was so how on the run from Marines with a secretive green eyed, nineteen year old girl named Sakura. One thing leads to another and Zoro has no choice but to take her onto his ship. After all it was his fault she was now targeted for helping, and his fault that the rasperry red-headed female swordsmen was injured along the way.

Since then Zoro has been spending the last three nights with her in the ships infirmary. The conversations and the laughs they have form a bond between them, but she still seems to not want to tell him much about herself. She never lets them get to far, and even her name, something about it doesn't seem right. Which ignites his curiousity and concern for her.

... This is just a piece of the story I am writting. The whole book has yet to be finished, but I love the way this scene came out. Basically on the fourth night Zoro wakes her up from a horrifying dream that was like a replay of her childhood trauma. There is no way she can hide now, or lie, Zoro knows theres something wrong and although he's not the type to get in others business he can't help but care about her.

. . . . . . .

* * *

**. . . . Lonely In Your Nightmare . . . .**

This wasn't the first time she'd awoken in fear, during the middle of the night, but this was the first time she'd ever been caught. Her breath uneven, and practically strangled in the sheets from all her tossing and turning. She was still coming back from the daze of the world of her dreams. Her eyes slow focus in the dark infirmary as sits up in bed. It terrifies her and messes with her senses, this bad dream of bad memory. It was such a normal occurrence that she was use to waking up feeling forsaken, but no one had ever seen her like this. And it had to just be that Swordsmen of all people.

To her dismay he was concerned enough to ask her if she was alright, he didn't want an, 'I'm fine' for an answer. She knew he could see past that, there was no way she could make up a lie, or brush this off, because about a minute ago he was the one shaking her by her shoulders and awakening her from her nightmare. His worry for her now was too much to ignore. He wasn't going to leave this alone. As much as she knew it would be best to lie and say she's perfectly fine. As much as she knew she should hide herself from him, her heart began beating at faster rate. Her now adjusted eyes began to water.

The images began to replay themselves in her mind. Frame by frame they corrupted her. The fire, the red and orange of the dancing flames, the heat. The faceless people she could not make out. The voices that seemed to be speaking all at once in a clash of incomprehensible panic. Her mouth longed to open and let out the words she'd always wanted to say.

The sound, the earsplitting sound, when the finger of the man she loathed with fervor, pulled the trigger. She was only a child, just a little girl, an innocent thing with no recollection of life and death. No, she wouldn't say it. She couldn't, say it, the horror of his expression she saw from under the bed when he pulled the trigger unknowingly before her eyes. When he shot his own brother in cold blood, in spite, in malicious jealousy, because he couldn't have what he wanted the most.

She promised herself she'd never trust anyone again, never let herself be fooled that there was a person uncorrupted by sickening evil and there own selfish wants. And yet here she was, slowly inching herself to the edge of the bed where the Swordsmen was sitting, she promised herself she'd never tell a soul.

Never let another living breathing person know about that day, the day she lost her daddy. The day that a gun firing was the symbolic sound of a life of misery. The day she had to become an adult at only six years of life.

"I really am okay, Roronoa." She barely managed to choke that half-assed attempt out.

By this time she was sitting on the edge of the bed with him. The desire to let hot tears run down her cheeks and cry out like a child was at the top of her throat. For fifteen years she kept quiet, and all this time it's been clawing its way up to the surface, the monsters of her past, the demons and all her lies, she needed release.

The way Zoro was looking at her, his amber eyes locked on hers, penetrating through the walls she'd built. She could see the way they sparkled from the single port hole window, the light of the silver moon suddenly cascaded down into the infirmary, she assumed it was because the clouds had cleared, but they had the worst timing. Because now she could not escape his eye contact, nor their menacing interrogation.

It was too much, she wished she didn't have to feel like this. Why did she have to meet this man, he only brought her feelings back, only made things worse, she wondered, so why was it she couldn't imagine life before meeting him.

"Bull shit. Sakura." His voice was firm, he was clearly exerted, discombobulated deeply by her, and concerned for her well being unlike any one else had ever been before.

"You are not very good at hiding things, your a terrible actress around me-" He flashed a smirk before continuing, "I know there is something upsetting you Sakura, I'm usually not the type to pry, but I can't leave this alone, and I won't not until I know your not gonna try something stupid."

And that's when he grabbed her hand roughly pulled her arm. His eyes burned deeper into hers. "What the hell made you do this to your wrist, I don't care if it was probably a long time ago, how could you be so stupid!?"

They all said it was an accident, but that day when Kuina fell down those stairs. It was right after they made there promise. A part of him, no matter how much he tried to, could not accept that it was just accident. She was not a clumsy girl, she never just randomly tripped or fell down, and she certainly never wasn't stupid enough to carry her katana open while walking inside her home. So he always felt like she ran away, that she closed the curtains on her own life. That she abandoned him, and threw away everything they swore to accomplish, and left him in the cold to fulfill the dream they shared.

The thought that Sakura would try such a thing, he just could not tolerate it.

She could hear the compassion and some what confusion in his deep voice, and she could feel his anger in the way he gripped her wrist. The raspberry red-head herself was puzzled. What was she supposed to say to that?!

She had no idea what she should answer, and what could he really do for her, even if she told him why. Even if she let him into the depths of her soul, into the loneliness of her nightmare, or the fear she awoke with each and every morning.

Her analytical mind could not figure it out, why did this man have any regard for her at all, why was he even angry she'd once a long time ago tried to commit suicide, hadn't she just caused him exertion since she met him. He could of left her to be captured and arrested, but instead he took her with him, and tried his best to keep her safe. It was to the point that she could overlook that he was the reason that the right side of torso was covered in dark purple marks, and she was lying in an infirmary bed. Due to the impact of his demonic strength.

Yet she still felt she was safe with him. That he'd never hurt her by choice. So as much as she'd love to cry out to him, if she told him the things that haunt her he would only have to suffer too, he'd only have to run.

"Why would you care enough to ask…, " She thought out loud, only to hear him sigh, exasperated with her.

"Because you are my responsibility, just because I brought you on this ship, it does not mean that I have to care at all about you, but I do, and I can't stand the thought of you hurting yourself!" He released his grip then, but he would not break his piercing amber eye contact, and she was breaking down.

He was right. He did not have to regard her life, or her well being. He didn't have to worry about her feelings. Surely he didn't have to watch over her like this. Nor did he have to try so hard to comfort her and get her to talk about her feelings. And he certainly didn't have to care enough to stay by her side in the infirmary each night for the past three days. And he shouldn't have to feel so compelled to interrogate her. Honestly he should not have to care at all, and yet he was doing nothing but all the things he's not obligated too.

A minute had gone by and after this conflicted sixty seconds she still remained speechless trying to think deeply before opening her mouth. And so he looked at her like she was a tree that fell in the middle of the road. "Sakura when ever I try to find out about you, you end up changing the subject to something else! But now that I heard you crying like that, and calling out things horrified in your sleep, I'm not gonna let you change the subject anymore! Who or what are you so scared of that they would make you would feel this way!? I don't want you to feel afraid…"

He paused, reaching his hand up to her face. She remained still as felt his palm cup her chin, an uncharacteristically used his thumb to wipe away the tears that bothered him so much. And then he spoke softer, the gravel in his baritone voice smoothed out, as did his expression.

"I know I hurt you, I'm sorry that your still in the infirmary because of me. I'm sorry the Marines are after you, it's all because of me, but I don't want any of this for you. I know it's ironic coming from me, and I'm surprised you don't hate me, but I don't want you to feel scared here. So just let me know what I can do…"

She was choking up again, biting her lip in frustration, to the point were she could taste the iron of her crimson blood on her tongue. Zoro after all is not the type who gets in peoples personal business, and he certainly isn't a people person. And she realized that the swordsmen doesn't know how to deal with this, but he's trying his very best.

He's probably stressing out and getting more worked up then she is. Still he was going to go out his way like that, the least she could do was acknowledge him.

"You know that your the only person who's ever honestly cared enough to ask about me, but there's nothing you can do for me."

That's when she suddenly felt his callused hands on her shoulders, his grip tight as he shook her. "Quit it with the bull shit, Sakura I may have only known you for a short time, but I know you, you need to let it out!"

"Your wrong you don't know me, no one does. Now let me go!" She snapped, her voice slightly raised in defense as she violently pushed him away and stood up to glare down at him.

He was shocked by her sudden change in behavior. Her mask, her mechanism of defense was on high alert. Which he only took to mean that she was in a very vulnerable right now. He can't back off, if he's going to get into her head and open her up to him, then he's going to have to push her. Right here and right now, because there is no guarantee he'd ever get another opportunity like this, again.

"No, I do know you, I know you need a friend, you need a place where you belong, and so I'm not gonna let you go."

He stood up as he said this, towering her, the action proving that he would not allow her to run away or brush things off. Yet still she kept fighting him.

"Roronoa, your wrong, I don't! I don't need you, I don't, and when this ship docks at the next island, I'm getting off, and that will be goodbye." She threatened, but contradicted herself by backing away a step or two.

Zoro knew she could tell herself that as many times as she wanted, but they both knew that was a load of crap. Like she was talking thin air. She's only running away because she cant face herself. She can't face the fact there is a person in this world that wants her around, no matter what kinda heavy baggage she carries along with her.

"And what are you going to do huh, you think anyone else out there is going to help you. Do you think someone else is going to care for your ass. Sakura you lie to yourself, you tell yourself that you have a place running away out there in the world, Sakura no one gives a fuck about anyone out there!" He spoke, stressing his feelings of frustration with her.

"Don't you think I know that! Don't you think I know that if I took a bullet to my head, no one would give a second thought or even miss me!" She yelled.

Zoro didn't care that it was nearly two in the morning, he wanted her to her voice belt itself out at the highest of volumes. He wanted to drive her to the point of no option, except let him know what she really wants, and what could make her happy. He was cornering her with the facts.

"Well I would, I'd miss you, I'd think you, I'd care, Sakura, I'd care if you died, if you got hurt. I care." He persisted. He wouldn't stop until she realized the things he just said were true. He wouldn't stop digging deeper until he found the truth.

"No you don't, your lying. Everyone who said they cared, everyone who I trusted, they lied, they were liars! What makes you any different, you'll turn on me just like they did!"

She sneered, her tone sharp like a knife. The tone of someone who knew they couldn't hide any more. Those words of hers were not directed at Zoro, but at herself. She knew deep down, he is the one who will not break her trust. So the swordsmen didn't let himself fall back, instead he moved forward. She kept taking steps back but he cornered her.

"I don't give a fuck who they were, I'm not them. I won't hurt you. I won't, I want to help-" At this point her back hit the cold wall, and his body was almost leaned over her. His arms on either side of her caging her in. But it was his words that her trapped the most.

She tried to push him away again, but this time he was prepared, he wouldn't budge, like the stubborn wall he was, he would not given in. No matter what she tried.

"Shut up. Just be quiet. You don't wanna help me! You don't care what happens to me! No one-"

She yelled, her hands restlessly hitting or pushing at his chest, or trying to rip his arms away so she could run, but the stubborn green haired boulder would not budge. She wished she didn't have to hear his words. But even as she fought him, where would she go if she got away from his interrogation of her soul? Where could she run to on this ship except for straight off the edge. Into the sea, and drown in it's depths. She just didn't want to feel this anymore, nor did she want to accept the things he was trying to nail into her brain.

"I'm not gonna be quiet, I won't just shut up because you can't except the fact there is someone who regards your life. You don't wanna hear it, but your going to!"

The swordsmen continued, even as she continued hitting him, he wouldn't give up with her. He won't let her run away and try to avoid it any longer. He was tired of her secrecy, and annoyed with the way she kept continuously changing the subject, or picking fights with him to avoid talking about herself. He wasn't going to let her get around the subject anymore.

"Zoro just stop it, let me go!" She cried. Her punches getting weaker.

"You don't have to be afraid anymore. Don't leave this ship Sakura! Stay here!"

When he said that the only sound he heard next was a loud slap. He felt a sting on his left cheek and he was sure the angry red mark of her hand-print was there. He stood silent. They way she struck him, the sting burning on his cheek, he was in shock for a moment. And in his daze, he let his hands fall to his sides and stepped back. Giving her all the opportunity to runaway, but another minute went by and she didn't. Zoro had shaken himself out of his phase and realized he was getting through to her.

"I'm sorry Roronoa!" She cried, looking down at her guilty hand.

"It's alright, I'm fine. Sakura just don't do it, don't leave." He said seriously.

"And just what reason should I Zoro?! What is here for me?!"

She shrilled her words after the moment of silence. Tears forming and rolling down uncontrollably from her eyes. It made him wonder, why do people cry when they feel extreme emotions especially when they are sad. He watched the salty tears roll down her reddened face, accompanied by her runny nose, and quivering lip.

It only made him feel so sorry for her, he didn't like to see her like this. He didn't like her crying, he wanted to see her smiling, and he wanted to be the reason she was smiling. Because her smile, made his own pain go away.

She was trying to say something but it came out in gibberish, she was cry so hard that he wondered if she could breath, and then her fist came to mindlessly his chest in blind anger. He expected to be hit for the thousandth time by her but instead, her fingers ended up gripping his shirt in desperation.

"Zoro tell, me what reason do I have to stay!" She shrilled, barely audible.

He knew that by stay, she really meant exist. She finally cracked. She was broken right now. He was sure she wanted nothing more then to just escape the world and end everything, so she needed to hear what is her gravity. Her reason. A someone who wants her around.

Before he could even react she fell to the floor, her fingers releasing his shirt as crouched down. So slowly, he got down on the floor next to her, careful not to rile her up again. She continued sobbing and so on his knees he went over to Chopper's desk and reached for the tissues. He hoped he was doing this right, this way beyond Zoro's comfort zone.

He tried to never cause big issues so he wouldn't have to deal with them. He liked things quiet and simple, that's one of the many reasons he kept himself. The emotions of a female are always amplified, and they were way out of his bubble of things he could deal with.

But, whatever she's running from, who ever, it as if they don't want her to exist. To listen but not speak, well, not anymore, he was going to get her to say what she wants. As hard as and as some what out place he felt, Zoro would try his best.

He came back over to her, offering her the box of tissues. She looked up him with her teary eyed face as if she was surprised by his act of kindness. Even after she hit so heartlessly.

Zoro himself was shocked he could act this way. He was trying to be the gentleman type if that was what it was anyway. Though he always saw women as equal as men, so he treated them equally, meaning he wasn't the type the hold the door open for them, and he didn't believe in ladies first. Not because he was trying to be rude, women say they want the same rights as men, but sometimes that just means more then they bargained for. It was only fair in his mind.

Except in this situation, well he couldn't help but be as sweet and gentleman-like to Sakura as possible. But that didn't mean he was becoming soft, he was still the same stoic man he'd always been. Just that at least around her, he'd show his sentimental side. But only for Sakura, when he is alone with her. After all he was the demon of east blue, who was already called a marimo, he didn't need Sanji calling him a marsh-mellow as well.

He waited until after she finished blowing her nose to speak.

"Sakura, it's right in front of you. I want you to stay. And I'm here, and maybe we haven't known each other long, but I don't want you out of my life." His deep voice spoke sweetly.

He said it. And his eyes widened in surprise when she just fell forward, her head resting and burrowing on his chest, she cried out name as she did this.

This shocked him more then then his inner sensitive side, the way she just collapsed on him, like this. So trusting. She caused him to lean back slightly, to support their weight with one of his hands. while the other, slowly, so not to startle her, he placed his other hand on her back, patting and rubbing gently.

This was too strange for him, he'd never comforted anyone before his. Not even himself. His idea of coping was swig of some type of heavy liquor and some hardcore training sessions, or a good fight. Sometimes he even blew of some steam yelling at the cook, but those sort of things was not what would make her feel better.

She needed to talk and be held, and although that wasn't something he ever did, he was trying his best, and digging into the more compassionate side of himself. And when suddenly she wrapped her arms around him, he could see it was paying off. He began to stroke the top of her rasperry red-head admiring how it shimmered in the silver light that transcended in the room.

It upset him to know something could make her feel her like this. He was thankful he couldn't see her face right now, because it made the male testosterone in him want go punch something or someone, he hated to hear and see her cry so helplessly.

After what had to be almost twenty minutes of sitting here with here like this with her. Her sobbing slowly subsiding as that went by, until it became sniffling. Then, she spoke, and what she said made his heart hurt.

"Roronoa you should just forget me, I'll just cause you trouble. You and everyone here on this ship have been nothing but kind to me and I did nothing what so ever for it. I'm a problem. I should just leave when this ship docks."

Zoro didn't like hearing that. He leaned forward, startling her as he held her by the shoulders. Looking at her deep in the eyes as he said,

"Yeah you are a problem, and you know why, because you refuse to tell me anything. You think that after tonight you can just leave, and I'll forget you existed, are insane! You think that I won't understand, that no one wants to listen to you, well I do!-" His voice rose again.

"Roronoa it's sweet of you but really-"

Zoro shook his head 'no', he could never forget her now. He could not just let her leave. Let her walk out his life.

"Do you think that anyone here had a great nothing can go wrong life before they joined this crew! No one hear including me had a happily ever after scenario, but you know what, we do now. Things are rough and storms always seem to role in, but we all make it through."

He yelled again. Earlier he thought he heard footsteps in the hall, and for all he knew, someone was listening, but he could care less right now.

"Roronoa I'm sorry I act this way." She sniffled.

Zoro pulled her back to his chest, holding her to himself. She gasped, she hadn't expected that he would hug her again like this, after the way she treated him. But he still has he tightly in his hold, it was a nice feeling. She decided that being in this man's arms is now one of her favorite things.

It was quiet between the two of them again while each thought of what to say. Minutes later Zoro spoke up first.

"Don't apologize Sakura. I always thought that I should be a one man army. That was meant to work alone, and that I didn't have a place anywhere." He spoke to her softly this time.

Sakura nodded, and then flipped herself around, so her back was against his chest, and then she leaned her self on him. His arms around her tummy. Which she placed both her hands on. Zoro scooted them back wards so he could support their weight on the edge of the infirmary bed.

"So then if you thought you should be by yourself, what made you run with a pack, Mr. Loan wolf." She asked, trying to lighten the mood.

Zoro smiled for the first time since this dramatic scene of theirs started.

"I realized I liked not being by myself, when I joined Luffy, it was just me and him, and from there I watched him build this crew. At first I wasn't to sure about all of it, but then I watched are Nakama grow into a big family of misfits."

Sakura smiled at the thought of that. It was true, they were all odd people in this crew, but they were like a big family. They all do their part, and need each other in some way. Like Zoro, to her the swordsmen seemed like one of the big brothers in this dysfunctional family. She found it sweet.

"I still still think I'd only cause problems here." Sakura said softly.

"Don't say your a problem. We burned down the flag of the world government, and declared war against the world just save one of are Nakama. So if you think you don't belong here, your wrong!" He told her proudly and firmly.

Sakura knew very well what they did for the 'devil child', Nico Robin. A women who Sakura now admired. How they all risked their lives for only one person. She read it about a month ago in the paper, although the marines and journalists portrayed it as an act of evil, she saw it quite justified. And admired the straw-hats for going that far to save that one women.

Still, as much as she felt right home being held in Zoro's lap like this, she wasn't sure she belonged there.

"I… Zoro I can't stay here." She whispered painfully.

Zoro shook his head again, knowing how badly she wanted to stay. And how badly he couldn't bear the thought of not having her around.

"Listen, Your wrong, in this crew were a bunch of misfits. We've got a crazy captain who's obsessed with being the freaking pirate king. A money-loving bitchy navigator. A lying sniper who is a brave warrior of the sea. A bastard blonde, curly-eyebrow cook. A blue-nosed reindeer for a doctor. A historian who was once a female assassin, who even worked against us. A speedo wearing cyborg for a carpenter. A perverted skeleton for a musician. And then there's me, a marimo swordsmen as they all say."

Zoro grinned at her, she was chuckling at the description of his Nakama, he was sure that he sounded like he was talking about circus freaks but they were his family. And now Zoro wanted to add a new addition to the line up.

"I want you to stay. We don't have a dancing swords-women. And if you did leave, I promise that I would go looking for you, so change your mind, I know you like it here, and we like you here. I like you here." Zoro continued, he emphasized the last part especially.

She still shook her head, denying herself her desire to stay here.

"Zoro… I…"

She couldn't seem to say anything. Truthfully her soul and body given in to staying, but her mind, it was still stubborn, coming up with bogus reasons why she shouldn't. That in the long run this wouldn't be good. That he'd be hunted down, but ironically this whole crew is wanted by the government. Either way there being chased around any way, she may as well just come along for the ride. And if that meant being in the arms of a certain swordsmen, she was more then tempted to stay.

"It's alright, I talked to Luffy, he said it himself he wants you as the tenth member of his crew." Zoro explained.

"But…" She tried to argue with herself.

But Zoro wouldn't have that. He knew that they both knew how this was going end. No matter what her excuse, she wanted to stay, and frankly Zoro would not except anything else. Tonight she was not quite ready to let him in to her nightmare, but at least she was beginning to trust him. So he was finally getting somewhere with the mysterious green eyed girl that appeared into his life. Tonight was the ice breaker to their growing relationship.

"I don't know what your running from, but I'm not stupid, I know your afraid, but you don't have to tell me your past yet. Right now your in the present with me, so just tell me what you want right now."

"I want…" She said to softly, un able to get the words to roll off her tongue.

"I can't hear you Sakura, your mumbling, speak up, it's alright to say what you want. I'll listen." He encouraged.

Zoro wanted her to say it, no needed to hear her say it. And after what seemed like an eternity to the green haired man, well actually it was a minute or less, she spoke her mind.

"I want to be a StrawHat pirate. I want to be apart of this so called family of misfits. And most of all I want to be at your side!"

The last part of her statement made his stomach flutter, in a good way.

"Was that so hard to say, Sakura." He chuckled, un able to believe he was sharing such moments with her.

"Yes it was actually." She replied, she felt so relaxed and at ease with him like this. Finally getting that off her chest was a great relief.

"Well tell Luffy and everyone in the morning you've decided to join us." Zoro told her, she could hear his happiness in voice, despite his attempt to conceal it with his regular tone.

"I don't have to sign my name in blood do I, is there a catch." She joked, batting her eyes at him.

Zoro smirked, putting one hand a top her head to playfully mess with her wild curly hair. Which caused her to laugh as she swatted his hand away. And wow did he love her loud laugh. He never heard a women laugh so heartily, so spirited, and since he was the cause it made it sound all the more wonderful. She was, after all that crying, she was smiling and laughing. So Zoro felt that apparently he must be doing something right. He looked at her thoughtfully.

He remembered that first night they met. The way she cared for his injuries knowing that the marines would target her for it. She didn't necessarily have to help him out like that. In fact he knew he'd been a bit rude on their first encounter, but Zoro realized now that maybe that's just how he reacts when a girl attracts him and he doesn't want to acknowledge it.

It was his fault in the first place, he should of never tried to hide his injuries from the incident at Thriller Bark, and just like he feared, it came back to bite him in the ass. Fighting off that small gang to save her, even if she denied needing saving, well it was the last straw, he really pushed it to far that time.

He was just lucky, that she was a nice person.

"No catch, you just have to promise you'll fight with us, because we all protect each other." He said.

"I promise I will, Mr. second commander of the Straw-Hats." She grinned mischievously, putting a hand to her forehead to salute him.

Zoro rolled his eyes, no one ever gave him that title, he guessed it was just implied. He nearly sighed relieved to see her happy like this, after all that. It was nice she was joking around with him. The green haired pirate wondered when was the last time he let loose. Probably ages ago, but acting like this when he's alone with her comes so naturally.

"Oh really you will." He teased.

"Yes I will, if you'll accept me."

"I already do women." He answered.

Zoro liked the way things were with her right now. Nothing was rushed despite how much he was more then tempted to kiss her right here, right about now. But he knew this wasn't the time, even if she probably would let him, it was just too soon. But her floral scent, it was so compelling, and then the closeness of her warm body, and her sweet little mouth ignited a fire he didn't know he had inside of him.

That same fire was burning inside the dancer as well, but she couldn't bring herself to act upon it. Besides it was getting late, Sakura let out a rather comical yawn. It had to be two in the morning by now. She decided she wanted something else not as extreme as him taking her first kiss.

"Roronoa if what I want matters, then if I said I wanted you to hold me and let me fall asleep like that, right now, would you?" She whispered.

He didn't say anything. That request of hers, was so… perfect. He just looked at her for a moment, and then his mouth turned up at the corners into a big grin, a rare expression to see on the swordsman's face. She then felt his arm on the back of her knees and was suddenly scooped up and being carried bridal style. As he stood with her, she put her arms around his neck and clasped them at her wrists. Zoro's smile grew bigger and his eyes became warmer.

"Of course I'll hold you." He whispered.

Sakura's heart melted then.

Her first impression of him was an impolite, rude, temperamental, cocky tease, whom she could not say two words to without getting into some kind of argument. Just a big, mean, tall, green haired extremely attractive ass-haul, who she regretted meeting. Since he did literally ruin her life. But now when she looked up at him, she was filled with adoration.

She saw this, compassionate, sweet, handsome, talented swordsmen, with many hidden passions. And after tonight, the way he cared for her like no other and acknowledged she had a right to exist living how she wanted, he was filling her with another emotion, and it was so new.

Her heart felt warmer, fuller. There wasn't a huge gaping hole inside of her anymore, her body and mind felt more at ease. Zoro being the cause.

Her eyes flickered up into his. Alexandrite and amber shared warm, meaningful contact with each others, she still had watery tears rolling down her cheeks. They came despite her attempt to hold them in, they were tears of joy. It was as if her whole body accepted this man. That she could let him in, even if she couldn't exactly assimilate what was happening, it set in at the least.

"Zoro I'm really sorry that I slapped you like that." She said with regret in her voice.

He was only trying to help her, and she hit him like that. Yet despite how horrible she felt, Zoro looked down at her face with a grin.

"Still stings a bit-"

Zoro was about to give her some cheeky, smart ass remark when he felt her pull his head downward. And then he felt something that made all his senses go in over drive and his eyes widened slightly. The soft warmth of her lips on his still tender cheek. It wasn't just a peck, she lingered there for a few seconds to long to be just a little peck. Her lips tingled wonderfully against his suddenly sensitized skin. That so called sting went away, forgotten after her little kiss, and by the time she finished the blood had rushed to his heated face, staining both his cheeks bright red as the mark of her hand-print once was. And his heart was thumping, he was sure she could feel it too.

"Thank you for everything Roronoa." She smiled,

The swordsman's was beyond helpless in this moment. His mind in la la land, and if he wasn't responsible for holding her he would of let his legs turn to jelly. He figured it was best to just keep his mouth shut for the rest of the night, because anything he might try to say will just come out in gibberish. And then that little grin on her face had him melting inside, definitely wasn't helping him regain his composure either.

Zoro had never felt something like that. He was used to strong emotions, feelings towards his Nakama, his determination, his promise, anger, or the weight of his deep sadness he carried, but now he had a new emotion. He'd never forget the feeling of her 'thank you kiss'. He couldn't fathom how such a simple act could bring forth such a sensational reaction. But along with his emotional discovery, something else came with it.

It was this feeling of responsibility towards her. And even possessiveness. After seeing her in tears, and now having her in his arms like this had him ruminating about his steady growing attachment to her. He accepted it now, he could finally understand why he'd always had this drive to protect her since the very first day he met her. She needed someone, and unknowingly looked to him.

He didn't believe in a god, but someone made this women before him. It was by fate that she came into his life.

And right now what she needed was someone to watch out for her. Someone who could help her through these bad memories she kept desperately trying to hide, despite the fact he had seen terror in her green eyes. Someone to protect her from these things. Someone to wipe away her tears. Someone to be the rock on which she stands despite how strong a person she is, even the strongest people need to have someone to fall back on. She needs someone to hold her, and right now he had no stronger more passionate desire, then to be that person.

The tears that ran down Sakura's face as Zoro held her, weren't drops of misery any more, and the emotion the swordsmen was reading from her eyes no longer expressed horror or replayed the images of her nightmare.

It was so wonderfully strange and new this feeling that kept bubbling inside her, that she felt a little uncharacteristic, considering she'd always felt the need to be in control of her situation. Always wanting to be her own boss, but in this moment, for the first time in her life, she could visibly see in her mind that there was a side of her, it was vulnerable, insecure, frightened and neglected. She was empty and alone, and before she realized it, the lies she told others, she soon began to believe them for her self. And before it was like there was a huge hole inside of her but not anymore, Roronoa Zoro filled the void, the hollow spaces inside of her.

Her eyes closed and she leaned back onto him. Not daring to look at his face, her head resting against his chest. Her heart thumping a little faster, and she could hear his heart in sync with hers. Her body tensed as he released her hand and wrapped his muscular arm around her.

He wanted to. It was just that simple. He wanted to hold her. It wasn't that he felt she was fragile. It wasn't some kind of quilt trip either. In the few days since he'd known her, he'd seen that she's strong willed. Yet he knew that even the strongest people have their days. He of course understood this, and maybe, just maybe. he needed her right now too.

So he pulled her petite body onto his lap, supporting her so that he could pick her up the way he had the other day when he carried her to this ship. But today she wasn't unconscious, nor was she in critical condition. It was a great relief to him, when he found she wasn't bleeding any where, bit she was just severely bruised, bur not enough to kill her.

So he made sure to mind the tender bruise as he positioned her in his arms. Her still teary green eyes but smiling face let him know how happy he was making her, and that was enough for him to feel the same joy inside as cradled her. So he never really held a girl before, the only exception was that time he caught Robin, but that was completely different from this, this was more not in the middle of a battle field, or at the spur of a moment.

This was him and Sakura, she was in tears asking him to hold her, to take the pain away. These emotions she was bringing forth from him. They made him feel so human. Not like a war machine, not like a stoic demon. No right now he felt more humane then ever before. He and her, they were just two people who needed each other.

He noted that she was so light and easy to carry, although Zoro could literally lift a house, so he supposed that was why she felt like a feather. That and the fact she was small. He laid her down so her on the bed, making sure that her head rested on the pillows. A pleased smile still on her face, her eyes watching him with anticipation as he retrieved the covers off the floor.

The bed shook slightly as the two of them situated themselves, they laid facing each other apart. Both thinking simultaneously, I can't believe I only just met you six days ago, but as she placed her hand on his chest, his eyes trailing down to look as she curled up to him. It didn't matter.

It would never matter to either, the warmth of his body was reassuring her of that. She knew she didn't have to feel afraid, didn't have to act so cautious and secretive as she nestled her head on his shoulder, feeling his muscular arm around her as he gently stroked her forearm.

He really had never held anyone before like this. And he'd definitely never cuddled anything before, but he tried his best. Yet he felt like any second he'd do something wrong, or even crush her.

He had blood on his hands, he wasn't a pure soul that had not taken a life, no the lives of many. He was a killer for his own survival, a man that deserved the title demon of east blue, but here was touching someone with out harming them. He wasn't using the steel of his katana, no this was real contact. And it felt so good, to hold her soft, warm body to him, to hear the sound of her breathing, and her respective heart beat.

But even though she was well aware of those facts, she was still right now in total trust with him. Complete.

* * *

**A/N:** I really appreciate anyone who read this :)

I hope you enjoyed. I put a lot into wriiting this piece,

so if you have any constructive critsism, or any over all opinions

at all about it, I'd love to read them.

Some day soon I hope to finally finish writing out the whole

story and posting it all.

I've spent over a year working on

the plot and, and improving my writting skills and I

am finally becoming satified with everything.

Again I hope you enjoyed :)

Thank you so much for reading :D


End file.
